Together
by Kaikai PANTS
Summary: its just YOU& me― No matter where they kept running the string that bound them would always keep them · · · T O G E T H E R [ cloud x yuffie ] clouffie Challenge fict CY Oneshot.


disclaimer: square owns everything cept the plot

a/n: I'm back after a VERY long hiatus! Happy birthday to me on apr o2.  
yeah, this is a challenge fict given to me last year. (slightly edited) Here it is…

**kaikai pants. **formerly the crazily school engulfed **kawaii eyez**

presents:

**TOGETHER**

_A challenge fict » _" _one-shot of Yuffie and Cloud at the fair _"

**_ It all begins with a _****_BAM!_**

No, there was no gunshot, no dead body, no blood spilling or some left over bullet projectile lying around. Somewhere out there was a tragedy, but not in this case (gasp). It was time for a wondrous celebration, festivities to begin and engulf the world with euphoria of how great life was. Because why not commemorate it when you only have one. The loud noise that echoed through the air had caught the attention of a pair.

A man with blonde hair and a woman with raven short tresses. _Take a guess who_.

In fact, it was more of an (attention-grabbing) explosion that had astounded everyone within the 50-mile radius, as the balls rocketed into the sky. A stream of ash cascading out, whilst it surged for the heavens releasing splatters of magnificent colour to rivet the night. Its fiery ends brightened the darkness that caused a brief pause in people's lives; where everyone would just stop what they were doing and simply turn their chins up and relax, forgetting their previous angst and despair. Even if the firework display didn't last forever, the slight time it had consumed made worries disappear, dreams glaze in ones' eyes and even brought couples together…

Speaking of couples…

Two beings sat beside together gazing at the beautiful scene above them, the firework's rainbow contours bringing lucidity to the starless abyss. On the graminaceous blanket, an unlikely coupling to see together on such a joyous night, but after some pouting, begging and more pouting (the puppy dog look proved to be extremely effective surprisingly), she had managed to convince her normally brooding leader to come out with her.

And who is this infamous _she, _her persuasive talents so skilful that she was accompanied to the fair by the Cloud Strife. It was none other than the loveable hyperactive ninja. Yuffie Kisaragi. She need not any introductions. Just her name was enough.

It was enough to make the blonde swordsman's muscles tense slightly in apprehension, double checking that his materia was still safe in his pockets.

The multi-hued lights, raging noise, the smell of chocobo dung lingering in the air all congregated to the festive atmosphere of the annual Carnival held at Junon to celebrate the peace bestowed on their planet, everyone was all cheery and happy to be alive. Cloud on the other hand. He wished that the previous 'bang' he heard was a bullet to his head! An uncanny melody blown out from trumpets and other musical instruments poured out from its brass surface into the whimsical air, as the blonde man rubbed his temples unable to stand the loud obstructive noise to his head, slight irritation etched in his usually calm face.

Perhaps, irritation isn't quite the word. Maybe nerves mixed with a little anxiety were what were written on the blonde warrior's face. One couldn't tell due to his nearly unreadable expression.

Now why on earth would he, Cloud Strife, the seemingly fearless saviour of the world feel the slightest bit of uneasiness? Simple answer.

He was with Yuffie Kisaragi, the world's greatest (and sneakiest) ninja alive so she claimed, and she couldn't remove her eyes off him. Sure, the scenic display of fireworks was breathtaking…but if you were sitting next to Mr Drop Dead Gorgeous, you'd be gawking at his perfection instead.

Sweat trickled down his neck, well aware of Yuffie's eyes staring at him, as he occasionally drifted his eyes away from the fireworks to the Wutain Princess from the corner of his vision. He didn't know what she was thinking, what she was plotting and knowing her very well…Cloud knew that what the devious shuriken wielder would be an unpleasant and humiliating experience for him. At first, the blonde thought that maybe she was staring at something past him, but she still had remained looking at HIM for the past 10 minutes. Obviously she shifting her arm position seldomly, her fingers interlaced with glades of grass but her eyes were still straight on him.

He began to grow edgy, vain thoughts popping into his mind, like if something was on his face or if his hair was fine. Cloud wanted to pull his hair out at his frustration, but of course he wouldn't do such a thing to his pretty blonde silky strands of gravity defying hair. _That_, would be criminal. He was cogitating whether or not to come out and wringe her neck to stop gaping at him. But oh no…that would be uncharacteristic of him, and she might think he was on drugs or something.

He cancelled the option out. Cloud didn't like the idea of being interrogated by her anyway. It was like being stripped naked and made to walk the street in nothing but your underwear. Yes, tragic for him... enjoyable to others, generally the female population.

Taking a sigh of exasperation, he decided to break the nerving silence between the two as if on cue, the fireworks ceased, the crowd dispersing back to the ferris wheels, rollercoasters, merry-go rounds, side show alley and all that jazz they had at the fair.

"Yuffie!"

"Yeah… _what_?" She tilted her head to the left, annoyed that he had disturbed her admire Cloud's-godly-looks-time.

"What are you staring at?" He asked, pretending to be oblivious. Apparently, he had done a good job at acting stupid as Yuffie had fallen for his act.

_'I'm looking at YOU, dumbass.' _But no, the ninja couldn't say that. He would look at her weird and think she was high on sugar… _again_. "I am not staring!" _Truth._ She called it 'gazing at artistic beauty'.

"Hmm…yeah _sure,_" Mr Strife replied, sarcasm drenched in his tone. Yuffie didn't like sarcastic Cloud. He was a _biatch. _It must have been a trait he picked up from Cid. Then again, she was thankful that the swordsman didn't learn the pilot's smoking habits. Or worse, Cid's incredulous swearing rant. They drove her crazy, not that she already isn't.

"I think I would _know_ if I was staring at something." She was looking at _someone_, not a thing. Yuffie had carefully worded her answer sneakily without the need to lie.

"You've been staring at something or _someone_ for the past 10 minutes. I've been- er… counting." Cloud retorted, suspicion laced in his voice. He really wanted to know the evil plan she was conceiving in that deceitful mind of hers.

Yuffie's jaw dropped slightly, thinking of a way to explain her actions. But why do that when she could put the spotlight on Mr Strife instead. "You were looking at ME? _And_ you were counting! Maybe YOUwere the one doing the staring _huh_?"

The man looked astonished, unexpecting such a response to be so…_gawddamn_ sneaky! Never -ever ever EVER- underestimate Yuffie Kisaragi! "I w-w-wasn't staring. I was noticing that _you_ were staring at ME." He blurted it out, flustering slightly, before he gave her a stern look with an arrogant posture.

"_Nyuk nyuk nyuk_, what an ego you have my friend," she shook her head with a cunning grin dappled on her lips, as her finger pushed his chest lightly.

The blonde shot her an agitated look, as the materia hunter merely stuck her tongue out playfully giving a habitual victory sign with her two fingers. "You're trying to _subtly _change the subject. I know you too well."

"And it was working too!" The raven-haired girl folded her arm over her chest, blowing the black strands away from her slightly sun kissed ivory face with a frustrated huff.

"So, you admit it. Why were you staring at me, Yuffie in the first place?"

"Pfft! I liked it better when you weren't talking and contemplating whether to talk to me or not." She scowled, looking away at the crowded fair, little children eating their fairy floss; friends chattering away but something that she had spotted caused a slight flicker in her eyes.

A couple. Holding hands. Side by side at the game area.

A broad smile on the brown haired girl's face, as a giggle escapes from her mouth. He smiles back at her, looks into her eyes as he presents her with an overly size moogle plushie. She looks like a lightbulb as she is overjoyed and he is to. Just as he leans down towards her for a kiss, Yuffie looks away in disgust…but more along the lines of envy, and her brown orbs retract back at a set of dreamy blue, with emerald flecks near his irises. Cloud, he was an epitome of manly beauty. His parents must have been pretty to give him such drop dead gorgeous genes. Or was it the mako swimming through his veins?

Either way, the very sight of him made the frown on her face vanish, replacing with a genuine smile.

"Yuffie… you just spaced out on me, again." She let out a laugh, before a playful punch collided with his shoulder.

"You're imagining things. Those chocobos on your head are doing stuff to you."

"Don't mock my hair," he hastily replied uncharacteristically whilst his fingers combed the blonde spikes of hair. "Anyway you're avoiding the question again. Why were you staring at me?" He now wanted to know the motive for her conduct, as her crave to evade the query intrigued him.

"Not telling!" She grinned, standing up whilst she dusted the leaves pants. He too joined her, rising to his feet, his head now looking down at the young female.

"Why not?"

"It's a secret. Y'know…_hush hush_. If I told you it wouldn't be a secret anymore would it?" Yuffie grinned, giving him a wink before she walked towards the Ferris wheel, but didn't quite make it as a blonde warrior jumped in front of him. "If I told you…a swarm of angry sharp shurikens will be heading your way." He cocked his head and scratched the back of his head, pondering the idea.

"I could deal with that." He smirked, his curiosity getting the better of him. She gulped, not anticipating his reaction. "Well Yuffie?"

"Plus… that new materia you got last week; it looks pretty nice don'tcha think? I could use one of those to my collection…" The black haired girl gave him an evilly reluctant smile, causing him to narrow his sapphire eyes slightly. He exhaled heavily, his shoulders lowering with an amused smile on his face.

"Fine, you can have it," Cloud sighed, full of suspense. "Now go on…" A glare thundered his way, as the materia seeker knew that she had to admit it now. It was time for a confession and there was no backing out of him…unless he somehow got hit on the back of his head and received amnesia, but even _she_ didn't want that to happen. Yuffie would be devastated if the blonde swordsman forgotten her. Oxygen flooded into her lungs, after taking a deep breath (more like multiple deep breaths), tension kicking in as he watched her intensely. As if on cue, a random drum roll batted nearby them causing more butterflies to rummage in her stomach.

"I-I…" She stuttered, her brown eyes now on the ground, her boot-covered leg drawing circles in the ground.

"Yuffie, you can tell me anything." His voice softened, into a more gentle princely tone that soothed her. In fact, it was so comforting that it fed her courage to admit her feelings.

"I…I…think…thatyouareuberhotandsmexyand…Iwanttorapeyouwhenyouwereasleepbut…Iuhoh…Ithink…IjustrevealedsomethingthatIshouldnothave…andIlikeyoutoobutyoudon'tknowthatuntilnow…so hushhushdon'tlaugh…yeah…" Yuffie finished, receiving a confused reaction from the blonde knight and the typical scratch of his head.

(( Translation for those who can't read between the spaces: "_I…I…think…that you are uber hot and smexy and…I want to rape you when you were asleep but…I uh oh…I think…I just revealed something that I should not have…and I like you too but you don't know that until now…so hush hush don't laugh…yeah_" ))

'Rape'. How typical of that to be the only word that Cloud had picked up. "What? I have a rape-me sign on my back?"

The ninja chuckled lightly. "With how you look…you have one on your face!" She gasped, not believing what she just declared, her hands masking her mouth in shock. Sometimes, her lips moved without her brain's knowledge.

"Did you just say…y-you find me…a-at-_attractive_?" He raised a brow, shifting his weight slightly backwards. Yuffie assumed that Cloud was born retarded or something, not to know that he was _her _frigginidol!

The Wutain nodded, and then stammered, "I-I don't like you or anything!" _Lie. _But he doesn't have to know that.

"Oh-" disappointment etched into his reply. "Cos well…I think you're well pretty cute…"

"You do?!!" She blushed, thankful for the night to veil the pink shade across her cheeks. She wasn't sure if Cloud would find Tomato-Yuffie very 'cute' at all.

"But I don't like you in _that_ way." He hastily answered as the uncomfortable situation built up, surrounding them with an imaginary wall, that only the two was trapped in.

"Yeah, imagine if we kissed and Aerith and Tifa came in! Oh-my-gawd! World War 3 would start! Hah-hah…" Yuffie began laughing nervously, lightening up the awkwardness that fell between the two.

"Heh…imagine if we _did_ kiss…" His eyes staring out to the distance, as Yuffie followed them.

"Only in my fantasies…"

"Huh?"

"Nothing- gees. Stop listening to me when I don't want you too."

"Then stop thinking out loud." _Damn. _That was a good comeback, as the ninja was left speechless. She had to have the last laugh, for the sake of her enormous narcissistic pride! A glint shimmered in the ninja's eyes, as Cloud began to feel uneasy once _again_.

"Er…why are you staring at me like _that_ for Yuffie?"

"This time…it's not because I think you're hot."

"Why? Is my hair ruined?"

Laughter dispersed into the air, before she smirked evilly. "Remember that army of shurikens I was telling you about if I revealed my secret?"

"Mm hmm, you'd hunt me down with rabid shurikens if you told m- oh _fcuk._" A sweat drop condensed on his forehead, as he immediately backed away from the cunning kunoichi whose malicious intent sparkled like a pair of black diamonds.

_Beautiful yet deadly. _

"I'll give you five seconds to run…"

_But sometimes, that was what he liked about her. _The charming adventurous aura that floated around her, as excitement would gush through his skin.

The night started with a BAM, two sitting peacefully next to each other. We all knew that tranquil moment wouldn't last as it concluded with the shuriken-wielding ninja chasing the blonde warrior around with vigour and excitement.

Where on earth would the entertaining couple run off too? Well, anyway that their enduring pair of legs would carry them to. But no matter how fast or how far the two would dash off to…the final result would always be the same…

They would end up

Together.

**_fin_**. x

_a/n – so whatcha think of it? A challenge oneshot fict that was delivered a tad (way) late. I'm lazy._

Here you go » **Chibi Ninjaa xo.cherry** . It's for you.

Dislike it? - Constructive criticism only.  
Like it?  
Please review. Writing tips? It is appreciated greatly.

♥---kaikai pants/ kaidorei / caroline


End file.
